I Have Dreamed (Danny and Minnie Mouse version)
Minnie Mouse began to cry. She packed her stuff and told her father, Aladdin "You can't ground me, Father! I am running away from home...FOREVER!!!" and then she ran away from home with her brothers Mowgli and Pudge following her. Tiana tried to stop Minnie, Mowgli, and Pudge, but the kids wouldn't listen. They already ran off into the forest. Tiana broke down and cried, thinking that the kids would get hurt very badly. Aladdin felt concerned as he called the guards. "Guards! Search every inch of the Gibson castle. Find our daughter and the boys, and bring them back home!" Aladdin cried as the guards ran off to find Aladdin and Tiana's missing children. After Minnie, Mowgli, and Pudge ran away from home, Danny, Young Nala, Prince Louie, Young Baloo, Young Bagheera, Young Shere Khan, Young Haiti, and Young Kaa found the children, crying in the cave. Danny went over to Minnie and comforted her. "There, there. I know how you feel, but don't worry. We'll run away together for all of us." Danny: I have dreamed that your arms are lovely I have dreamed what a joy, you'll be I have dreamed every word, you whisper Danny hugged Minnie, telling her that she is close to him. When you're close, close to me How you look in the glow of evening I have dreamed and enjoyed the view Minnie stopped crying and Mowgli, Pudge, and the children watched Minnie and Danny, having the sweetest moment of their lives. In these dreams, I've loved you so That by now I think, I know What it's like to be loved by you I will love being loved by you Minnie felt better when Danny made her smile. "Wow! It looks like they're gonna get married." Pudge said. Mowgli, Nala, and the Jungle Cubs liked the idea of Minnie marrying Danny as they smiled. Minnie: Alone and awake, I've looked at the stars The same that smile on you And time and again, I've thought all the things That you were thinking too In the dream sequence, Minnie and Danny thought about the wedding where they could get married in a holy matrimony. Mowgli was throwing flowers on the red carpet and Pudge was the ring bearer. Bagheera was the priest and he announced Danny and Minnie husband and wife. The couple then kissed, passionately. I have dreamed that your arms are lovely I have dreamed what a joy, you'll be I have dreamed every word, you whisper When you're close, close to me After the wedding, Minnie and Danny enjoyed being in a honeymoon in Hollywood. How you looked in the glow of evening I have dreamed and enjoyed the view In the hospital, Minnie gave birth to a baby girl. Danny was so happy that the new baby had the same face as her mother. Danny and Minnie named her Marie and the married couple was overjoyed in tears of joy. And that's how Danny, Minnie, and Marie became a happy family. Danny and Minnie: In these dreams, I loved you so That by now I think, I know What it's like to be loved by you I will love being loved by you When the dream sequence ended, Danny and Minnie kissed. "Are we done with the moment now?" Mowgli asked. "Yes, Mowgli." Minnie answered. "We're good now." Danny added. "Uh, guys?" Pudge asked, getting concerned. "What?" Minnie, Mowgli, and Danny asked in unison. "I think Father's coming!" Pudge pointed that Aladdin and the guards are coming to bring Minnie, Mowgli, and Pudge back home, so Danny, Minnie, Mowgli, Pudge, Nala, Louie, Baloo, Bagheera, Shere Khan, Hathi, and Kaa made a run for it and escaped deep into the jungle. Category:Fan Fiction